


Meet Cute

by Emulator42



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Prompt Fic, Starfleet Academy, Written by Request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shippy one shots set in Starfleet Academy, all based on a tumblr prompt post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fliers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm taking requests for any ship using a prompt from the following post: http://byke.co.vu/post/100736830006  
> Message me on AO3, comment below, or send an ask to yeomanfrank.tumblr.com to request a fic.

Chapter 1: fliers

Pairing: Scotty/Uhura (Uhotty)

Rating: teen for cursing

Prompt: - I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat  
  


Scotty was practically flying. He had finally worked up the nerve to ask out his TA in advanced engineering, he was preparing to run his first test on transwarp beaming, and-

 

"Excuse me, sir. Are you aware of the absence of aid provided to former Orion slaves?"

 

"I, what?" He stopped abruptly as a tall woman stepped in front of him, shoving a flier towards him as though she meant to slit his throat with it. She was dark skinned, with pin-straight black hair in a high pony tail. Her mouth was set in a grim line, and her dark eyes held a terrifying glint of determination.

 

"Orion slaves. The women who escape from the Orion slave trade? The Federation provides no aid to them, yet expects them to rebuild a life of their own and conform to a culture they have no formal education on. Furthermore, the slave trade is-"

 

"I-" Scotty tried to sidestep, but the woman moved again to block his path. As he spoke she only raised her voice higher to speak over him.

 

"- allowed by the Federation, but not controlled in any way. This leads to horrible mistreatment of Orion women. They are deprived of education and interaction with the outside world, not to mention the beatings they receive in many relationships-"

 

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that, thank you." Scotty shouted. The woman stopped talking abruptly halfway through his sentence, leaving him to trail off awkwardly in the sudden quiet. "Er, look. I'm sure the Orion's would appreciate your cause but I need to-"

 

"Oh, no. The Orion's would detest it. It's the escaped slaves who we are trying to aid. If you could just take this flier and read it when you have the chance I'm sure it would provide all the information you need to know. We are looking for volunteers for a-"

 

"I really should go, I'm late for class-"

 

"Just take the fucking flier!" She shouted, eyes widened as though she couldn't believe Scotty had the nerve to refuse her forcefully offered slip of paper. He froze, hands flying up in front of him defensively. Slowly, so as not to startle the enraged woman, he pinched the offered edge of the paper between his fingers and pulled. She held on firmly.

 

Suddenly her alarming glare melted, replaced with a flirtatious smile.

 

"Also the third paragraph has my contact information." She grinned, suddenly saccharine sweet. "Give me a call sometime." She winked, turning abruptly, causing her pony tail to swing out behind her. She marched quickly over to a couple ambling through the quad to assault them with her cause.

 

Scotty looked down at the flier. It was printed on muted blue paper, with mercifully no gut wrenching images of abused slaves. At the bottom was a few lines with a PADD number, phone number, and name.

 

"Nyota Uhura." Scotty sounded it out, aware of how badly he was probably butchering the name. He gave a low whistle as he walked away. "What a woman."

 

 


	2. Infectious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:-wait I actually have a competent lab partner?  
> In which Spock makes a friend, and Bones is oblivious to Vulcan customs.

Chapter 2:

Pairing: Bones/Spock (Spones)

Rating: G

Prompt: -wait I actually have a competent lab partner?

 

Bones was so far out of his comfort zone.

 

"Ma'am, I apologize for my directness, but why the hell are you bringing a deadly virus into a second year science class?"

 

"Cadet McCoy." His professor looked at him pleadingly. She was probably younger than him. "It's a part of the curriculum. I assure you, there are measures in place to deal with any actual infections. The strain of Necroplastysis B17 is proven to be easily synthesized into a vaccine. We simply want to introduce the process of synthesizing vaccinations."

 

"I still think this is a terrible idea." Bones grumbled. The bell rang, and he moved automatically to his seat. Professor Adams began writing the lab process on the screen as the rest of the class filed in.

 

"Good morning." She smiled to the students, then gestured to the lab section of the classroom. "As you might have guessed, today we're starting our first attempt at synthesizing vaccines. This lab is largely independent, so I'm not going to be telling you what to do." The class murmured nervously. Despite the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, Bones was excited at the chance to work independently. "Your partners name should appear on your PADD momentarily." Nevermind.

 

There was a collective shuffling of bags as students pulled out their PADDs. Bones looked down at his, fingers crossed that it would be the pretty TA he often got to work with, being further ahead than many students. A small alert popped up on the screen. It took bones a moment to register that the message contained a name.

 

"What the hell is a Spock?"

 

"That would be me, cadet." Bones jumped as a calm voice came suddenly from his left. He turned to see a pale Vulcan man looking at him with a face devoid of emotion. Great.

 

"That's Doctor to you." Bones grumbled as he stood, gathering his stylus and PADD and descending to the lab area, not bothering to see of the Vulcan followed. He hadn't seen him in the class before today, so he was probably new. Fantastic. Bones was going to have to coach the newbie as well as deal with synthesizing a deadly virus into a harmless, but effective vaccine.

 

He picked a corner of a lab table, powering up the microscope. He turned around to gather the bacteria sample and equipment, almost running smack into Spock.

 

"Pardon me, Doctor." Spock said the title sceptically. "I believe the bacteria samples are that way."

 

"They are. But we'll also need to mix a dilution serum." Bones tried to hold back the biting condescension in his voice. He had limited success. The Vulcan raised a pointed brow.

 

"Indeed." He said. Bones bit back a smirk as he continued over to the cabinets full of chemicals.

 

By the time Bones returned with the proper materials, Spock had set up a bacteria sample under the microscope. Bones peered curiously at his PADD, which had been filled with surprisingly sloppily scrawled notes. Spock had already isolated three strains within the sample, and begun calculations to find which counteracted the deadly virus. Maybe the hobgoblin was good at something after all.

 

As Spock continued his calculations, Bones set to mixing the dilution. They worked in silence, in an unofficial, mutually agreed trust that the other would do their job correctly.

 

Finally the silence was broken as Spock pushed his notes across the table.

 

"I would like you to recheck my calculations, Doctor." Bones looked up from his Bunsen burner.

 

"Why?"

 

“It is logical to have a second party confirm my findings.”

 

“Right.” Bones squinted at the PADD. Spock seemed to have isolated the correct strain. He pushed the notes back over to Spock, their hands brushing as Spock reached for the PADD. The Vulcan stiffened, his face flushing a deep green. Bones wondered momentarily if he was going to explode.

 

“Spock?” He looked around helplessly, but nobody seemed to have noticed his lab partner’s strange reaction. “What are you doing? What’s wrong?” On an impulse, wondering if there was an injury, Bones grabbed Spock’s hand to examine it. The Vulcan made a helpless, very non-Vulcan squeak. Bones prodded at the hand, feeling no unusual shift in the bones or skin. Spock’s eyes looked distant as Bones let go.

 

“Pardon me, Doctor.” Spock’s voice came out rough. He coughed once. “You have very steady hands.”

 

“Well, I’ve never heard that one before.” Bones decided to let it go, turning back to his dilution, but not before giving the Vulcan a side-eyed look of both judgement and concern.

 

They finished the lab in awkward silence, turning in the work to the professor long before the rest of the class. She dismissed them, and Spock immediately turned to leave. Bones grabbed his bag, jogging after the Vulcan.

 

“Wait a minute, Spock!” The Vulcan walked faster as Bones tried to catch up.

 

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock finally turned around. “I do not wish to discuss the events of our lab.”

 

“Alright, consider it forgotten.” Bones waved a dismissive hand, glad the other had slowed his pace. They walked in silence while Bones searched for something to say. “So, did you just switch into the class?”

 

“I did. I’m not currently interested in the medical field, but I believe it never hurts to expand my knowledge base.”

 

“Right. Makes you a better candidate for away missions.”

 

“Indeed.” Spock nodded. He turned around, almost causing Bones to run into him. “I must go to my next class. It was nice meeting you, Doctor.” Spock hesitated, considering something, before he stuck out his hand. Bones shook it, noting the slight flush on Spock’s face as he did. The Vulcan turned, walking off in the other direction and leaving Bones to stand alone in the hallway in silent befuddlement.

 

“Nice meeting you too.” He finally muttered, before heading back to his dorm.


End file.
